


After Class

by oldlope



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: Ruby gets called in to discuss her grades, and told to attend a special private lesson after her classes the next day...





	

The door to Glynda’s office opened slowly, and a worried voice from the other side quietly said “Um, you wanted to see me, Professor Goodwitch?” She sighed and flicked the door open wide, making the girl behind it jump. “Yes I did Ruby. I wanted to talk to you about something very important.” she gestured to a chair, pulling it out a little for Ruby. “I wanted to have a word with you about your grades.” Glynda pulled out a few papers and set them on the desk, looking over them. “Recently you have been doing very poorly Ruby. You’ve failed two exams in the last month, and even your fieldwork is suffering. This is also having an effect on Team RWBY, which seems to be struggling to complete missions that you should be able to handle easily.” Ruby looked down, trying to avoid the professor’s eyes as she sat silently. 

“As you know, the Vytal Festival is approaching, and it’s very important the Beacon gives a good showing. Because of this, there are certain academic qualifications involved. I’m afraid that unless things improve, Team RWBY may not be eligible to participate.” Ruby tried to interject, about to argue with the older huntress, only to be cut off. “No buts Ruby! Either things improve, or Team RWBY won’t be competing.” There was another silence as Ruby hung her head. She wanted to argue, to say that it wasn’t her fault and the rules are stupid and unfair, but there was something about the stern tone of Glynda’s voice that scared her. She instead muttered a quiet “Yes Ma’am.” and walked towards the door. “Ruby Rose!” She called after her. “Sit back down please.” Ruby sighed softly, sitting back down and hoping that it would be over soon. “I didn’t call you in just to scold you, Ruby. Last semester you were doing wonderfully, and it’s obvious that something has changed. What do you think that is?” Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and said “Um, well, i don’t know. I’ve been studying, and trying to listen in class, but I just can’t remember anything.” Glynda frowned. “I see. And what about Team RWBY?Are you having trouble with your teammates?” She nodded enthusiastically and said “They don’t listen to me! I don’t get it, i’m the leader, but they just do whatever they want!”

Glynda leaned forward and said “Tell me, Ruby, what do you do when you aren’t in class or training?” Ruby thought for a minute and said “Eating, sleeping, studying, and trying to make Team RWBY more efficient. You know, being a Huntress.” Glynda shook her head. “Ruby, this is your problem. Your grades are suffering because you’re putting yourself under too much stress. As for your team, I imagine the problem isn’t that they aren’t listening, but that you aren’t.” Ruby looked at Glynda, confused by what she had said. “Um, isn’t the whole point of being the leader that you get to give orders?” Glynda chuckled and smiled, getting an idea, and said “I had this same problem when I was your age.” She leaned back in her chair and said “Meet me after class tomorrow, I have a special lesson I want to teach you.” Glynda waved her away, and Ruby nodded, not entirely sure what to think, as she walked out of the room. 

The next day, Ruby knocked on the door of Professor Goodwitch’s office. She opened the door, peeked inside and said “Um, hello professor?” Glynda opened the door and walked up to Ruby. “Hello Ruby.” She said, stepping outside her office. “Please follow me.” The two began walking through the halls of Beacon, while Glynda talked. “Now then, I believe I was going to teach you a lesson on leadership.” Ruby nodded and said “Yeah, you were going to tell me how to make my team listen.” Glynda shook her head and said “Ruby, sometimes a leader needs to listen to the people under them. Sometimes people will have better ideas than yours.” “But, what if it’s a really bad idea?” Glynda sighed and said “You are missing the point. I know that you are good at giving orders, but you also need to be good at taking them. Even if it’s a bad idea, it’s more important that your team be able to work together on it. Today I want to teach you that good things can happen when you let other people give the orders every so often.” Ruby nodded, not entirely sure what Glynda meant but excited all the same. 

They came to a stop outside a room in an unfamiliar part of the school, one that Ruby only recognized as being a place students generally were not supposed to be. Glynda unlocked the door, opening it and ushering Ruby through into what appeared to be a dorm room, but with only a single bed. “Professor, where are we?” Glynda closed the door behind them and said “Teachers have to live somewhere, don’t we? Now then, shall we begin the lesson?” Ruby shrugged and nodded. “I thought we were going to a classroom though.” Glynda chuckled and said “I have everything we will need right here.” She walked up to Ruby, standing in front of her and looking down. She Fixed Ruby with a steely gaze and smacked the tip of her riding crop against her palm. Ruby startled a little and stood up straight, looking up at the older huntress. Glynda paced around Ruby for a few seconds, looking her up and down and shaking her head. “This won’t do at all." She said, walking back in front of Ruby and locking eyes with her. “Take your clothes off.” She said firmly. “Um, what?” Ruby replied, confused and a little bit embarrassed by her request. Glynda smacked her crop against her palm again, making a loud crack. “Take your clothes off.” She repeated, slowly and sternly as she stared into Ruby’s silver eyes. Ruby swallowed nervously, and began slowly disrobing, Her cheeks bright red and her hands shaking the whole while. Normally she would never do anything like this, but there was something about Glynda, about the way she spoke and the power of her gaze, that compelled Ruby to do as she was told, Something almost scary about the woman.

Ruby stood in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but her red-striped panties, with her arms folded over her chest to try to cover herself. Glynda nodded, maintaining her stern gaze and walking around behind Ruby. She placed the tip of her crop on Ruby’s back and slowly dragged it up her spine, making her shiver and bite her lip. “Hands at your sides! do not move unless I tell you to!” Ruby looked back at her and opened her mouth to protest, only to yelp as Glynda’s riding crop connected solidly with her behind. “You speak only when told to. Do you understand?” Ruby jumped to attention, her cheeks burning, and mumbled a timid “Yes ma’am.” Glynda ran her crop up and down Ruby’s back a few more times before walking back in front of her. She bent over, giving Ruby a good view of her cleavage, and placed a hand on Ruby’s chest. She squeezed one of Ruby’s breasts and said “Tell me Ruby, is there a special boy in your life?” Ruby shook her head, trying as hard as she could to stay still. “What about a girl? Is there anything between you and Miss Schnee?” She gently pinched one of her nipples, and Ruby yelped out “No ma’am!” Glynda’s expression slowly changed to a smile, and she leaned in close. “You’ve never...been with anyone, have you?” Ruby shook her head again. She had heard stories of her sister’s exploits, but had never had the chance herself. A grin crept over Glynda’s lips, and she gently licked Ruby’s neck while trailing her fingers down her bare back.

Ruby trembled, her heart racing a mile a minute and her body growing as hot as her cheeks. She felt Glynda’s hand drift downwards, slipping inside her panties and squeezing her ass. Ruby tried to move away, acting on pure instinct, only to find her teacher’s firm hand pulling her onto the bed and across her knee. The older huntress shook her head, trapping Ruby with her back held under one of her legs. “I told you to stay still Ruby. You clearly aren’t listening to me.” She said in a serious tone, tapping her crop against the seat of Ruby’s panties. Ruby struggled, sweating nervously and mumbling a nearly inaudible “Sorry.” Glynda raised her crop, paused for a second, and brought it down hard on Ruby’s ass. Ruby jumped at the spank, letting out a yelp. “Ow! Professor! Please don’t...” She was interrupted by a second spank, delivered to her other cheek. “What did I say earlier Ruby?” She gave her another spank and said “You speak only when I tell you to!” “Ow-how! I’m sorry!” She said, kicking and squirming. “Hold still!” Glynda hissed, spanking harder. “Ow ow ow!” Ruby howled as the room was filled with the sounds of Glynda’s riding crop, each smack accompanied by a grunt or hiss from the unfortunate girl on the receiving end. Ruby clutched the bedsheets, gritting her teeth against the pain as her eyes watered. She had been spanked before, but never by anyone outside her family, and it had never stung quite as much as this. Glynda was not holding back in the slightest, The crop raising stinging welts across Ruby’s behind. Despite the pain though, as each strike made Ruby’s bottom grow redder, she felt the warmth inside her increase as well, accompanied by a growing wetness between her legs.

Glynda stopped just as Ruby was on the verge of breaking out into sobs, and set her crop aside. She ran a hand over Ruby’s sore cheeks, making the girl wince, before moving her fingers down. She chuckled softly as she felt her wet crotch.“And what, Miss Rose, is this?” she asked with a grin. Ruby stayed silent, her body burning both from the lingering pain and from the sheer humiliation of it all. Glynda rubbed her fingers up and down, toying with Ruby’s slit. “You enjoyed being punished, didn’t you? When Ruby failed to answer, she spanked her once more with her palm. “I asked you a question, Ruby Rose. I expect an answer.” She rubbed a bit more and repeated her question. “Did you enjoy your punishment?” Ruby squeaked out a shaky “Yes” followed by a squeal as she was spanked again. “Yes what?” Glynda growled. “Y-yes ma’am!” Ruby replied quickly, breathing heavily in shameful excitement. Glynda laughed quietly and said “I suppose I will just have to punish you more then, won’t i?” Ruby nodded, both terrified and excited by the prospect. She groped Ruby’s sore bottom for a moment, pulling her panties down. She took her crop in her hand again and gave Ruby a single, soft spank. Ruby whined in disappointment and mumbled something into the sheets. “What was that?” Glynda asked, running the tip of the crop between Ruby’s thighs. A moment later Ruby said, still quietly but louder than before “please spank me harder, professor Goodwitch.” Glynda smiled, not that Ruby could see, and spanked her firmly. “Good girl.” she purred, bringing her crop down over and over again.

Ruby howled, quickly breaking into tears. She squirmed and struggled under Glynda’s leg, bawling and pleading for mercy. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before, completely overwhelming her. Despite this, the one time that Glynda paused for a moment, Ruby almost begged her to continue. It hurt so much, but each spank sent a tingling through the girl that she had quickly grown to love. By the time the spanking was over, Ruby’s bottom was bright crimson, her face was streaked with tears, and her slit was absolutely drenched. Through her tears she choked out a shaky “P-please Professor Goodwitch, spank me again.” Glynda laughed to herself and pulled Ruby up, sitting her in her lap and kissing her cheek softly. “I think you’ve been punished enough, it’s time for your reward.” “Reward?” Ruby asked, having completely forgotten how and why she had gotten herself into this situation. Glynda nodded, patting Ruby’s head, and said “Be a good girl for me, and lie down on your stomach. I will be right back.” She carefully moved Ruby onto the bed, and stood up, walking to her bedside table. Ruby lay down, gingerly pulling her panties back up, and dried her tears as she waited. Glynda began undressing, swiftly pulling her skirt and panties down. She reached into the bedside table, grabbing a purple strapon, and pulling it up. She approached Ruby from behind, tugging her panties back down and pulling them off. “Now, this may be uncomfortable at first.” she said, pulling her cheeks apart and squirting a bit of lube onto Ruby’s anus. She inhaled sharply, surprised by the cold liquid. Glynda gently worked it in, rubbing and carefully sliding a finger inside Ruby. “How does this feel Ruby?” She gasped and squirmed gently. “it’s weird, and kinda cold.” She moaned quietly as she was fingered. “I like it.” Glynda crawled up onto the bed, poking the tip of the dildo at Ruby’s hole. “Take a deep breath.” she said, holding her hips. Ruby breathed in, closing her eyes. She grunted, exhaling through clenched teeth as the dildo ever so slowly slid inside her.

Ruby groaned, panting and gasping at the sensation of being penetrated. Glynda gave her a moment to adjust, and then started moving. She thrusted slowly at first, making Ruby moan and claw at the sheets. She had never felt anything like this before, and as Glynda gradually thrusted harder and faster the feeling began to overwhelm her. Glynda shifted position a little, pulling Ruby up onto her hands and knees. She smacked Ruby’s rump, pounding her furiously. “Are you enjoying your reward?” Ruby wailed out “Yes ma’am! Please don’t stop!” as her arms gave out and her face sunk into the bed. Glynda, of course, had no intention of stopping. Acting on a whim, she reached out and grabbed a fistful of Ruby’s hair, tugging firmly. Ruby bit the blankets, tears welling in her eyes again as clenched around the dildo. Glynda laughed, amazed that Ruby was enjoying this as much as she did, and kept pulling. She used her other hand to claw at the girl’s back, leaving long red scratch marks all over her. “Please Professor! Please give me more!” Ruby screamed, rolling her hips back against Glynda’s thrusts. Glynda paused for just a moment, waiting for Ruby to react. The moment she opened her mouth to speak, Glynda shoved Ruby’s panties into her mouth and placed a hand over her mouth. She grabbed her hair again, yanking on it and hammering Ruby with all of her might, grunting from the effort and slamming the young girl into the bed. A purple glow surrounded Ruby’s nipples as Glynda used her semblance to pinch, pull, and twist them roughly. Ruby howled and groaned through her panties, barely able to think. The pain and the pleasure mixed perfectly, amplifying each other wonderfully. She felt something building rapidly inside her, getting bigger and bigger with each thrust until finally, with a deafening shriek, she came. She shook and collapsed, nearly blacking out from the force of her orgasm. Glynda smiled down at her, pulling out and running a hand through Ruby’s hair. “Did you enjoy that?” Ruby nodded slowly, still dazed, and smiled at Glynda. “thank you, professor Goodwitch.” She mumbled, breathing heavily.

Glynda sat next to her, taking a moment to catch her own breath. “Well, I think we both learned something today.” She said, taking the strapon off and rubbing her own slit gently. “Um, Professor? What are you doing?” Ruby asked, sitting up and staring at her. Glynda sighed and said “I’m masturbating, Ruby.” Ruby looked a bit confused, so she added “It’s to make me feel good as well.” “Ohhh!” Ruby exclaimed, nodding a little. She kept watching, and after a minute said “Can I help or something?” “Well, um, no. I don’t think you should.” Glynda replied, caught off guard by the girl’s request. “Come on professor! Please? Pretty please?” Ruby begged. “No! Absolutely not!” Ruby adopted a sad expression and stared up and the older huntress with wide eyes. “Pretty please with sugar on top?” Glynda sighed, mumbling to herself. “Very well, I suppose you can help.” she said, cursing her own willpower as she spread her legs. Ruby crawled in close, staring at her teacher’s dripping pussy. For as determined as she had been to help out, she hadn’t the faintest idea what to do. After a short wait, Glynda put a hand on Ruby’s head and pulled her in even closer. “Try licking it, Ruby.” She suggested. Ruby gingerly stuck her tongue out, giving Glynda a cautious lick. She took a second, thinking about the taste before licking her lips, giggling, and diving in. Ruby lapped steadily at her slit, each lick going all the way from the bottom to the top, ending with an unintentional flick at Glynda’s clit.

Glynda moaned softly, leaning back against the headboard. She grabbed her crop off the bed, and gave Ruby a sharp spank to encourage her. She gasped and licked faster, pressing her tongue in hard and slurping at Glynda’s clit. Years of sucking on lollipops had left her with a strong and nimble tongue, one that quickly reduced her teacher to a quivering, gasping mess. She traced the length of her teacher’s legs with her fingertips, running them down and back up again until her hands came to rest on Glynda’s thighs. She squeezed and rubbed them, feeling every inch of smooth skin with a smile. Her tongue dipped shallowly inside Glynda’s pussy as Ruby tried her hardest to find more sweet juice to drink. She swirled her tongue around a few times before moving back up, licking the blonde huntress’s clit rapidly. “Oh Ruby! Keep doing that!” Glynda groaned, holding Ruby’s head firmly in place. Ruby kissed, sucked, and lashed her clit, putting years of experience on lollipops to work. Her teacher let out a wail, tugging on Ruby’s hair and collapsing as she came. Ruby took a minute to lick up as much as she could, cleaning the panting woman’s juices up. She sat up, licking her lips and smiling. “Thank you professor, that was delicious!” Glynda pulled herself upright and said “No, thank you Ruby.” She said, pulling Ruby in and wrapping her arms around her. Ruby hugged the huntress back, nuzzling her neck happily. 

They stayed like this for a while, until Ruby looked up at the clock. She tore herself away from Glynda and began rapidly, and clumsily, dressing herself. “Oh my gosh! I’m late!” Glynda stood up, pulling her skirt back up as she realized that she should probably get back to her work too. “I’m sorry professor I have to go my team is waiting bye!” Ruby blurted out quickly, dashing for the door. “Ruby Rose!” Glynda bellowed after her, walking swiftly after her. Ruby stopped halfway down the hall and raced back. “Yes professor Goodwitch?” Glynda put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and said “I want to see you again tomorrow, for a followup to today’s lesson.” Ruby smiled up at Glynda. “No problemo professor!” she said, trying to dash off again, stopped only by Glynda’s hand holding her arm. “There’s one more thing Ruby.” As Ruby turned back to face her, Glynda leaned down and kissed her cheek. “That’s all.” Ruby blushed and giggled, jumping up and kissing Glynda’s cheek in return before vanishing in a cloud of rose petals.


End file.
